He Was The Exception
by Diagura
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THE ONLY EXCEPTION* He kissed her. She didn't believe in love especially after what happened to her father. Is she on her way to believing? AU, Gail Kim/Christian. Rated for future chapters. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Since Bubblyjayy said The Only Exception was too short, I decided to make it a full-on chapter fic!**

**Why I wrote this fic?**

**Because there aren't enough Gail fics or non-slash Christian fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any recognized characters, they are property of who ever owns them.**

**So the songfic will be a prologue, and this will be the actual story.**

**Erm… Enjoy?

* * *

**

Gail stood there confused. She watched him as he got into his car and drove away. She was the only one left in the restaurant because she was usually the one to close up. Trish and Traci had shorter shifts than her so they were already gone by the time she left. Usually about three hours earlier. Gail usually worked overtime as well to get some extra cash.

She turned off the rest of the lights and locked the front door. She went into the kitchen and turned off the lights there as well. When she was done, she walked out of the employee exit and into her car. She turned on the engine and started driving back to her apartment. The whole time, all she could think of was _him_.

By the time she got home, it was 10:32 PM. She got some leftovers from the other night and turned on the TV for some Hockey. And again, all she could think of was _him_. Christian was his name. He kissed her and left her standing there in shock. And what was worse was she could be breaking her promise. And that promise was to never fall in love. After what she saw her father go through when she was a little girl, she never wanted to fall in love. In fact, she didn't believe in love, much less dating or marriage. She hated couples, and she knew that love would never last. Ever.

When Gail finished her food, she put it in the sink and slowly walked upstairs. With Christian still on her mind, she decided to take a bath. A long, soothing bath. She walked into her bathroom and started the water. She took off her uniform and slipped out of her bra and panties. When the tub was full, she stopped the water and stepped into the tub. She thought that this would get her mind off of him, but she was wrong.

As she sat there thinking, she remembered her dad. He broke his own heart. Her mom would never forget what he did and just left right then and there. It was the biggest mistake of his life, and he would regret it for the rest of his life. He was still alone and lonely. He hated that. Occasionally, Gail would visit him, but that never made him happy. Only one thing could, and that was seeing his wife again.

After her bath, Gail slipped into pajama pants and a white t-shirt then lay down in her bed. He was STILL in her head. Why did he have to kiss her, and why did she have to like it? Tears started building up in her eyes as she realized what it could mean. She could be falling in love. But why? She had just met him. He talked about love at first site. Yet another thing Gail didn't believe. She never thought she would even think about loving someone out of her family. Was he the exception?

* * *

As Christian opened the door to his apartment, his friend, Adam Copeland greeted him with the throwing of pillows, which he hated. Adam, or Edge as he liked to be called, was the playful type. He was always hyper and he was never quiet, which pissed Christian off. He walked upstairs and changed. He pulled off his shirt for a plain white one and kept his boxers and got into bed.

He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about her. He had just met her, but he instantly fell in love. This never happened to him before. In fact, he was like Gail. He never fell in love, never dated anyone, and was alone his whole life. So why did he feel like this? This was something new to him, and he liked it.

Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to go outside and look at the stars. When he stepped outside of his apartment, his neighbor and friend Chris Jericho was sitting next to his door. He looked like he was sleeping, but when he talked, it was obvious that he wasn't. What was he doing here? It was late, yet he wasn't asleep at home.

"Chris…?" Christian said finally breaking the silence causing the older Canadian to look up at him with lots of curiosity on his face. "How did you and your first girlfriend meet?"

"Why do you want to know?" He replied softly careful not to wake anyone sleeping in the area, then standing up and walking over to Christian. "Does Mr. Student Teacher have a crush on someone?" He smirked in a sarcastic manner.

"And what if I do? Please just tell me." His serious reply shocked Chris. He never saw Christian act like this… So serious… Chris looked at him for a moment before talking one more.

"Well… When I met my first girlfriend…" Christian nodded assuring Chris he was listening. "It was the last day of Seventh Grade. I was walking through the halls and got to my locker. I cleaned it out and carried my trash bag to the back where we were suppose to throw everything away." Christian nodded once more. "I threw it in, but it hit a girl. I ran up to her to ask if she was OK, and from then on, we became good friends. The last day of Eight Grade, we decided to be a couple…"

"Sounds like a cheesy teen love story…" Edge said walking out the apartment door only in his boxers. The two turn around and push him back inside with disgust. "Well it does!"

"What are you doing by our apartment anyways?" Christian asked him quietly hoping nobody would wake up and yell at them.

"Trish kicked me out… Where am I supposed to go, back to Winnipeg? My stuff is still in out apartment and she won't let me in." He explained angrily. Christian could tell he was angry so he offered for him to stay at their place.

* * *

The next day, Gail was already at work with Trish and Traci. They were setting up tables in various parts of the restaurant. Gail finished her section and walked into the kitchen where the other workers, Taylor, Angelina, and Natalya, were gossiping again. Today's topic was why Gail never had a boyfriend. Natalya didn't like talking about it since Gail was her friend, but the other two didn't care. They just kept talking about her not even caring that she was standing angrily in front of them. The people were right. They WERE just a couple of stupid blonde bimbos. And by people, it meant Trish and Traci.

When the restaurant opened, Gail, Traci and Trish took their spots while Natalya waited at the front. Angelina and Taylor waited in the kitchen for people to arrive so they wouldn't get 'tired.' But honestly, who gets tired from standing.

When the customers finally started to pour in, Gail was hard at work. The section she served had 10 tables, which was more than anyone else had. It didn't matter to her because she got the most pay. Sometimes it's good to work the hardest. Unfortunately Angelina and Taylor didn't believe in 'work.' All they did was force the others to do their jobs for them.

It had been about two hours since opening, and Gail was standing up at the front counter. Nobody was coming in yet so she decided to get out her phone and text her niece who was going to school in an hour. She was so into what she was doing, she didn't notice a familiar, tall, blond man stand in front of her.

"So, do I get your number now?" He asked looking at her. When she looked up, their eyes met and he found himself inching closer to her. They were just about to kiss until Gail turned away.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked him sharply. She remembered who he was. He was that guy… Christian… Who came by last night and asked for her number and kissed her.

"Your number… Can I have it?" He repeated and looked at his watch. 7:15. "Look, could you just please answer me, Gail? I have to get to work soon, and I need an answer."

"Look, Christian," She spat remembering his name. "I told you that I don't go out on dates, so please just leave me alone." She looked back at her phone and pressed the 'send' button.

"Well… I guess I'll be back later then…" He smiled and winked at her before walking out the front door.

* * *

**Did it go by too fast? I think it did.**

**Oh, and if you're reading this, vampiregirl2009, I MIGHT update tomorrow if I have the guts to do so. And I'll try to get your request in ASAP. Happy birthday by the way! And have fun seeing them live!**

**Well, Bai Bai!**

**Hopefully I can update this regularly...**


	2. Goodbye

**Hello to all my readers.**

**I have chosen to stop writing for for who knows how long.**

**Why? Because the rules of this website do not allow me to write about what I now write about.**

**So to those who still wish to read my stories may visit my Live Journal, which will be linked on my page.**

**I will also give you the chance to twitter me.**

**Thank You for reading my stories, and goodbye.**


End file.
